Wigglepedia Fanon:Wiggle Mania
'Wiggle Mania '''is a Wiggles video released in 1998. It is based on the Yummy Yummy US CD. Songs #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Willaby Wallaby Woo #Come On Let's Jump #Walk #Fais Do Do #Ponies #The Monkey Dance #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Shake Your Sillies Out #Numbers Rhumba #Would You Giggle #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #The Chase #Butterflies Flit #Where Is Thumbkin #Veil #Yawn Yawn Yawn Gallery WiggleTime1998Opening1.jpg WiggleTime1998Opening2.png WiggleTime1998Opening3.jpg WiggleTime1998Opening4.png File:YummyYummy1998Opening4.jpg|The Big Red Car File:YummyYummy(1998)1.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook File:YummyYummy(1998)2.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy(1998)3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)4.png|Mashed Bananas File:YummyYummy(1998)5.png File:YummyYummy(1998)6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)7.png File:YummyYummy(1998)8.png File:YummyYummy(1998)9.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" File:YummyYummy(1998)10.png File:YummyYummy(1998)11.png File:YummyYummy(1998)12.png File:YummyYummy(1998)13.png File:YummyYummy(1998)14.jpg|Hot Potato File:HotPotatotitlecard1.png File:HotPotatotitlecard2.png File:HotPotatotitlecard3.png File:HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Title card File:HotPotatotitlecard5.png File:HotPotatotitlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)15.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy(1998)16.png File:YummyYummy(1998)17.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)18.jpg|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)19.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)20.png|"Gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)21.png|Mashed Banana File:YummyYummy(1998)22.png File:YummyYummy(1998)23.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)24.jpg|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food" File:YummyYummy(1998)25.png|"Ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy" File:YummyYummy(1998)26.png File:YummyYummy(1998)27.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)28.jpg|"WHOO!!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue.jpg|''"We're gonna do some shaking, but first we need to get into our shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I got a great idea for some shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Wa-hoo! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes too!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue4.jpg|''"Wa-hee! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue5.jpg|''"(shrugs)"'' File:ShakyShakytitlecard1.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard2.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard3.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Title card File:ShakyShakytitlecard5.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard6.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard7.png ShakyShaky-1998.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" File:YummyYummy(1998)209.png GregSingingShakyShaky-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)211.png JeffPlayingAccordioninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)214.png AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)216.jpg|"Shaky!!" FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:YummyYummy(1998)310.png|"I've got some grapes to put in the fruit salad bowl." PaultheCook.jpg|''"I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl." File:YummyYummy(1998)312.png|"I'm chopping up some melon." FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|"I've peeled a banana!" File:YummyYummy(1998)314.png FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|"Beauty, mate!" FruitSalad-1998.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)317.png|"Fruit Salad" File:FruitSalad1998titlecard1.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard2.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard3.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg File:FruitSalad1998titlecard5.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)318.png GregSingingFruitSalad-1998.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul making fruit salad File:YummyYummy(1998)320.png|"Uh-huh-huh" File:YummyYummy(1998)321.png File:YummyYummy(1998)322.png File:YummyYummy(1998)323.png File:YummyYummy(1998)324.png File:YummyYummy(1998)325.png File:YummyYummy(1998)326.png File:YummyYummy(1998)327.png File:YummyYummy(1998)328.png File:YummyYummy(1998)329.png File:YummyYummy(1998)330.png File:YummyYummy(1998)331.png File:YummyYummy(1998)332.png File:YummyYummy(1998)333.png File:YummyYummy(1998)334.png File:YummyYummy(1998)335.png File:YummyYummy(1998)336.png File:YummyYummy(1998)337.png File:YummyYummy(1998)338.png File:YummyYummy(1998)339.png File:YummyYummy(1998)340.png File:YummyYummy(1998)341.png File:YummyYummy(1998)342.png File:YummyYummy(1998)343.png|Paul vocalizing File:YummyYummy(1998)344.png TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)65.png|"What was that?" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"What was that?" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)69.png|"Something tickled me!" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)71.png|Anthony blubbering File:WiggleTime(1998)72.png|"Something tickled me, too!" CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword"." CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:WiggleTime(1998)76.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:WiggleTime(1998)77.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again File:WiggleTime(1998)79.png File:WiggleTime(1998)80.png File:WiggleTime(1998)81.png File:WiggleTime(1998)82.png File:WiggleTime(1998)83.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time File:WiggleTime(1998)85.png File:WiggleTime(1998)86.png File:WiggleTime(1998)87.png File:WiggleTime(1998)88.png File:WiggleTime(1998)89.png|"Captain, please no more tickling." File:WiggleTime(1998)90.png|"No more tickling, Greg. Well, we should do a pirate dance, then." File:WiggleTime(1998)91.png|"A pirate dance!" File:WiggleTime(1998)92.png|"Let's all do a pirate dance together!" CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|A banner title card File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard4.png CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" TheS.SFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" File:Walktitlecard1.png File:Walktitlecard2.png File:Walktitlecard3.png File:Walktitlecard4.jpg|Title card File:Walktitlecard5.png File:Walktitlecard6.png File:Walktitlecard7.png File:YummyYummy(1998)107.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)108.jpg|"Walk" File:YummyYummy(1998)109.png|Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)110.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)111.png File:YummyYummy(1998)112.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)113.png|Wags File:YummyYummy(1998)114.png File:YummyYummy(1998)115.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:YummyYummy(1998)116.png|Murray, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)117.png File:YummyYummy(1998)118.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)120.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)121.png File:YummyYummy(1998)122.png File:YummyYummy(1998)123.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)124.png File:YummyYummy(1998)125.png File:YummyYummy(1998)126.png|Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)127.png|Henry, Jeff, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:YummyYummy(1998)128.png File:YummyYummy(1998)129.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)130.png|Captain and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)131.jpg|Wags and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)132.png Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture File:WiggleTime(1998)156.png Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)158.png|Jeff's painting a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)159.png|The ponies File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Title card JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown File:WiggleTime(1998)163.jpg|"Ponies" File:WiggleTime(1998)164.png File:WiggleTime(1998)165.png File:WiggleTime(1998)166.png File:WiggleTime(1998)167.png File:WiggleTime(1998)168.png File:WiggleTime(1998)169.png File:WiggleTime(1998)170.png File:YummyYummy(1998)159.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard1.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard2.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard3.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard4.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard5.jpg|Title card File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)160.png|Sian, Emma, and Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)161.png|Cassandra, Emma, and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)162.png File:YummyYummy(1998)163.jpg|Clare and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)164.png File:YummyYummy(1998)165.jpg|The Elephant Dance File:YummyYummy(1998)166.jpg|Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)167.png File:YummyYummy(1998)168.png File:YummyYummy(1998)169.jpg|Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)170.jpg|Cassandra File:YummyYummy(1998)171.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)172.png File:YummyYummy(1998)173.jpg|The Tiger Dance File:YummyYummy(1998)174.png|Joseph and Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)175.png File:YummyYummy(1998)176.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)177.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:YummyYummy(1998)178.png File:YummyYummy(1998)179.png File:YummyYummy(1998)180.png File:YummyYummy(1998)29.jpg|''"OK, everyone! Here's Dorothy!"'' File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard1.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard2.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard3.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard4.jpg|Title card File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard5.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)29.png|Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)30.jpg|Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)32.png File:YummyYummy(1998)33.png File:YummyYummy(1998)34.png|Clare and Cassandra File:YummyYummy(1998)35.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and the kids File:YummyYummy(1998)36.png|Sian and Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)37.png|Jessica, Greg, Dorothy, Emma, and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)38.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey!" File:YummyYummy(1998)39.png File:YummyYummy(1998)40.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)41.png|Greg and Anthony File:YummyYummy(1998)42.png|Dorothy mowing File:YummyYummy(1998)43.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)44.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Dorothy File:YummyYummy(1998)45.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard File:YummyYummy(1998)46.png File:YummyYummy(1998)47.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)48.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)49.png File:YummyYummy(1998)50.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" NumbersRhumba-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray, Ned and Freya File:YummyYummy(1998)286.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray GregSingingNumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)288.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard1.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard2.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard3.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard4.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard5.jpg|Title card File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard6.png NumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" File:YummyYummy(1998)290.png File:YummyYummy(1998)291.png File:YummyYummy(1998)292.png File:YummyYummy(1998)293.png File:YummyYummy(1998)294.png File:YummyYummy(1998)295.png|Jessica, Cassandra, and Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)296.png File:YummyYummy(1998)297.png JeffandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Jessica JeffandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Cassandra JeffandSianRyan.jpg|Jeff and Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)301.png File:YummyYummy(1998)302.png File:YummyYummy(1998)303.png File:YummyYummy(1998)304.png TheWigglesandSianRyan.jpg|The Wiggles and Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)306.png AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet File:YummyYummy(1998)308.png File:YummyYummy(1998)181.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)182.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook File:YummyYummy(1998)183.jpg|Murray holding milk File:YummyYummy(1998)184.jpg|Murray holding flour File:YummyYummy(1998)185.jpg|Murray holding Museli Flakes MurrayholdingHoney.jpg|Murray holding honey File:YummyYummy(1998)187.png File:YummyYummy(1998)188.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard1.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard2.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard3.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard4.jpg|Song title File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard5.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard6.png GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)189.png|Anthony, Murray, and Paul File:YummyYummy(1998)190.png|Paul, Greg, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)191.png|Anthony, Murray, Captain, and Paul File:YummyYummy(1998)192.png File:YummyYummy(1998)193.png File:YummyYummy(1998)194.png|Greg, Captain, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)195.png File:YummyYummy(1998)196.png File:YummyYummy(1998)197.png File:YummyYummy(1998)198.png File:YummyYummy(1998)198.png|Paul, Greg, Captain, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)199.png File:YummyYummy(1998)200.png|Captain stealing a tray of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (Stop, thief!) CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" TheWigglesChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles chasing Captain Feathersword File:TheChase1.png|Wags and his dog statue File:TheChase2.png|"The Chase" (used in place of Everybody is Clever) File:TheChase3.jpg|Captain playing Jeff's keyboard while passing The Wiggles and Wags File:TheChase4.png|The Wiggles and Wags chasing after Captain File:TheChase5.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:TheChase6.png File:TheChase7.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword File:TheChase8.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags chasing Captain Feathersword File:TheChase9.jpg|A ballerina File:TheChase10.jpg File:TheChase11.jpg File:TheChase12.jpg File:TheChase13.jpg File:TheChase14.jpg File:TheChase16.png File:TheChase17.png File:TheChase18.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard while climbing up the stairs File:TheChase19.png File:TheChase20.jpg File:TheChase21.jpg|Officer Beaples File:TheChase22.png File:TheChase23.png File:TheChase24.png File:TheChase25.png File:TheChase26.png File:TheChase27.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:TheChase28.png File:TheChase29.png File:TheChase30.jpg|Dorothy File:TheChase31.png File:TheChase32.jpg File:TheChase33.png File:TheChase34.png ButterfliesFlit-TVSeries1.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" TheWiggles'1997Commercial-PromoPicture.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin" Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs